


One-on-One: Opposition

by lovehugsandcandy



Series: One-on-One [6]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: A tiny newborn, an unexpected visitor, an unshakable family.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: One-on-One [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799545
Kudos: 4





	One-on-One: Opposition

Ellie pulled Jaylen off her breast, grimacing. For something that was supposedly so natural, breastfeeding was a pain in the butt. She eased him carefully into the bassinet, making sure the cap covered all the downy soft black hair covering his head, and leaned back in the bed. 

The door to her room creaked open. She turned and, instead of her husband, an older man strode into the room, easing the door behind him closed before turning to study her intently.

She swallowed. She had never seen him before but she couldn’t ignore the sudden unease in her stomach. _How did he get past security?_

“Hello, Ellie.” He was clad in black, tattooed lines edging above his shirt, over the back of his hands. Intense eyes stared at her as he crossed his hands over his broad chest; his muscles were coiled, like a snake, and Ellie had the sudden sweeping terror that she was prey.

“Who…” She felt vulnerable, exposed, alone with only her newborn in this constricting room. “How did you get in here?”

He didn’t answer, instead nodding at the bassinet next to her. “Congratulations.”

She eyed the call button next to her, wondering if she could hit it before he reached the bed, when the door opened behind him.

“Hey, baby, sorry it took so long but they took fucking forever at the-” Colt raised his eyes and froze, tray of food crashing to the floor with a deafening clatter. Jaylen whined.

“Hello, Colt.” The man drawled.

He didn’t answer, and she sensed the hit before it happened: Colt stepping forward, the slight pivot of hips, tensing of his shoulder, and then his fist flew, landing with a sickening crack on the other man’s jaw.

He dropped like a sack of potatoes.

Jaylen wailed.

~~~~~

Ellie slid into the driver’s seat, fixing the immobile figure next to her with a livid frown. “Well, the good news is that you’re not permanently banned from the hospital. Security was so mortified about the stranger breaking in that they agreed to let you back in but…” She trailed off. “Colt?”

He was tense, chin on his balled fist as he looked out the window, but his posture wasn’t what scared her. It was the single solitary tear tracking his cheek. She bit her lip. She had never seen Colt cry, _ever_ , and she had sworn she had seen him filter through every human emotion, often in the span of seconds: fury and harsh fists raining blows on the court, those same hands gentle and giving at home. He was passionate, mercurial, emotions laid bare whether they coursed through him in conflict or peace. But she had never seen _this_.

“Colt?” She touched his arm. “What... Who was that?”

“My dad.”

She gasped. “Oh my… are you ok?”

“I don’t want him near Jaylen.” His voice wavered, left hand clenching and unclenching into a fist so tight his knuckles turned white. “I don’t want him near you. I don’t want to see him.”

“Ok.”

“I don’t care what he said to you, I don’t want him-”

“Colt.” She winced as she propelled her tired body forward, over the center console to slide into his lap, burying her face in his neck. “It’s ok. You don’t need to explain, you don’t need to qualify it. It’s ok.”

“He…” His voice caught and the splash of hot tears trailed down to her collarbone.

“I know.”

“For so fucking long, I…”

“I know.” She tucked her hands under his shirt, holding hard muscle and soft skin, sinking further into him.

“It’s been fucking 15 years-” His voice was low, spoken into her skin, and she struggled to hear the pained words. “I used to look for him, in the stands, every fucking game, when I was a kid, through high school, hell, college. And he shows up now?”

“Colt.” She sat up to stare into his eyes, red-rimmed and glistening. “He’s not your family. We are. We’re your family now and that’s all that matters.”

He wrapped his arms around her so he could kiss her, deeply, laying claim to her lips and her tongue as if it was another way of laying claim to her heart and their child and the family he had been denied. She pulled away when she needed to breathe but stayed close, resting her forehead against his and wiping the traces of tears from his cheeks.

“We’re your family, Colt,” she repeated.

“I know.”

“And right now, your wife who gave birth 36 hours ago wants to go back inside to where there is adequate medical attention.”

He smiled, boyishly soft, and Ellie's heart leapt. “Fine, fine.” 

She opened the passenger door and clambered off him. Outside, the sun was setting through a patchwork of clouds, only letting occasional rays filter softly to earth. The parking lot was still, quiet, Colt’s long legs clambering out beside her, wrapping a cautious arm around her waist.

“Ellie?”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t look for him anymore.”

“Hm?” Her body was sore but healing as she leaned on him for comfort.

“At games? I don’t look for him.” His fingers tightened around her hipbones. “I look for you.”

Her inhale was sudden, shaky; when she looked up, his eyes were red but clear, gazing down at her resolutely. “Colt...” Maybe they leaned on each other for comfort. 

“We’re the only Kanekos who matter.” His voice was soft but sure.

She beamed, pulling him down to gently meet his lips. “We are.” They walked back to the hospital, hand-in-hand, the only family she ever needed.


End file.
